


Injury

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Jinx is injured, she was at Piltover, blowing shits like usual but then, there was another criminal who has bombs and blew the building where Jinx is standing near the building. Caitlyn found her, she was about to bring her to the police station and put her some bandages but its too far. The nearest place is her family's estate.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Jinx (League of legends)
Kudos: 9





	Injury

Caitlyn was on duty, Patrolling. It was night time. She checked her phone to look what time it is. It read 8:47 pm.

 _'my work is fucking finally done for the day'_ The Sheriff thought as she walked towards the patrol car, she start the engine and drives.

Its been thirty minutes since she was driving, then, she spot a familiar blue haired criminal, but she was injured. She got out immediately of the car and help the criminal. Jinx was unconscious, Caitlyn signed _'the police station is too far, but my family's estate is near... I should take her home and put some bandages then arrest her'_ she thought.

Caitlyn carried Jinx's unconscious body. And put it at the backseat of the car.

\---

Jinx woke up on an unfamiliar place, she panic as she got up hurriedly. She was at a room. Someone coughed, she look at the direction where the noise was. 

"H...Hat Lady? Wait... Where the hell am I?!" Jinx asked, the sheriff just chuckled and replied: "at my family's estate" 

"Eh?! Why? How did I ended up here?" The criminal asked once more "I was about to go back at the police station, I saw your unconscious body near at the sidewalk, honestly let's just say that I saved you" the sheriff replied.

"O-oh um... Really?" Jinx dumbly said "what's wrong with you? Where's your Annoying attitude?" Caitlyn said, Jinx glared at her.

"I'm going outside okay? Try escaping, there's cameras outside of the estate and my German Shepard dog, Riolu is outside this room" Caitlyn said once more as she began to take her leave.

"What about my guns? Where are they?" The blue haired criminal asked, hoping her precious guns are not broken. Caitlyn smiled "your guns are at my room" then she left and heard the door lock.

\---

It was 12:24 am, Jinx was still awake until the door was opened. "Jinx?" It was Caitlyn. "Yeah...? I'm awake" she growled, she didn't want to be in the fucking estate. Caitlyn didn't say anything, she was bringing a tray with food and put it on the desk.

"Sorry I didn't gave you food earlier, I was busy doing paperwork" Caitlyn apologized "that's fine..." Jinx replied.

\---

Its been two weeks since Jinx was lock up in the stupid estate. She was fine now, no scars, no injuries. She asked herself why the Sheriff didn't arrest her.

When Caitlyn entered the room, Jinx finally asked "Why haven't you throw Me in prison? After all I did to Piltover. Why?"

Caitlyn avoided the question, she can't tell Jinx the reason. 

_'its because I fell in love with you'_

its true... Caitlyn fell in love with the criminal. For years... Actually. She didn't tell her parents, Vi, and Jayce. She loves it when Jinx was blowing up the city using Fishbones the Rocket Launcher, how she chased after her.

"Nothing, that's none of your business" Caitlyn replied. "I came here to bring you food"

Then she left...

Jinx stared at the door, then to the desk, beside the tray of food there was Caitlyn's hat.

 _'maybe she forgot to bring it with her.'_ Jinx thought. She imagined Caitlyn, beneath her, moaning her name. She blushed at her thoughts, but continued imagining.

**Caitlyn was moaning her name as Jinx insert her tongue on the sheriff's warm and wet womanhood. Minutes of licking, Caitlyn finally orgasmed, panting.**

Jinx lied down in her bed, her left hand was on her womanhood, thousands of dirty thoughts flood in her mind. She was going crazy. She insert one finger and moaned Caitlyn's name. She quickened her rhythm on her left hand

Meanwhile...

"Fucking hell, I swear to god if my god damn hat is not on Jinx's room..." Caitlyn was ranting, she was in front of Jinx's room, she was about to enter without knocking.

"A-ah... Caitlyn~" it was Jinx who was moaning, She blushed when she heard the criminal moaned. She stood there, listening to the beautiful sound.

Five or six minutes has passed, "Caitlyn... Caitlyn~ fuck... I want you... Hah~" Caitlyn's eyes were wide open 

_'thats it! I fucking want her'_ Caitlyn thought once more (welp, that's out of character) as she slammed the door opened, staring at Jinx's naked body. There were cum on The criminal's left hand.

"Caitlyn...! I uh..." Jinx was shock. Caitlyn closed the door, then joined Jinx in the bed. She took the blue haired female's left hand and licked the white fluid.

"How... L-long were you listening...?" Jinx panted, once the sheriff is done licking, she finally answered "too long I guess"

Caitlyn grabbed Jinx's both wrist and put them above the criminal's head. "This is your first time... Am I right?" Caitlyn asked, Jinx just nod. The Sheriff smiled "don't be embarrassed, this is my first time too"

"Okay..." That was Jinx's reply. 

Caitlyn kissed her neck which was rewarded by a moan. "Hah... Jinx, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this, get to touch your body, hearing you moan" Caitlyn admitted it, then she licked Jinx's throat.

Then, the sheriff inserted one finger at her lover's womanhood. "Ah~ fuck..." Jinx moaned, damn, Caitlyn was proud looking at Jinx's lewd expression, she pumped her finger faster and harshly bite Jinx's neck.

"A-ah! Not too rough!" Jinx said, "sorry" Caitlyn replied "oh~ fuck... I'm gonna cum, ah... Please let me cum, Caitie. Please please please" Jinx pleaded.

Now she was pumping her finger faster and faster. Room filled with moans and wet sounds, Jinx finally came.

"I love you" Jinx confessed as she grabbed Caitlyn's shoulder and spin around, now it was Jinx's turn to pleasure her lover.

Jinx quickly ripped Caitlyn's clothing "you stupid bastard! That was my favori- ah~" Caitlyn was cut off by Jinx who was rubbing her right breast, and sucking her left breast. The Sheriff arched her back, putting her hand behind Jinx's head and pulled her closer.

The criminal's right hand was teasing Caitlyn's womanhood using one finger. "D-dont tease! Ah... You little shit" Caitlyn moaned. She pressed two fingers on her womanhood. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" this was her first seeing the Sheriff's Lewd expression. She usually sees her cold, angry, and boring expression.

Now Jinx started to pump her fingers faster, leading her lover to orgasm. "Ah... Ah! Ah!~ just a little more" 

And started to rub her breast rougher. 

"Ah. You lil shit... Nya~" 

Now Jinx's right hand is now covered with the sheriff's cum. She licked it "wow... You taste so good, its addicting" Jinx complimented.

Caitlyn stayed silent then pulled Jinx on a hug.

"Will you stop blowing up the city?" Caitlyn asked

"of course!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon


End file.
